Sore Loser
by Kuroo187
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are visiting the Phantomhive London Residence and Ciel is actually willingly to play with the Prince. But what if Soma was constantly loosing and then gets sick of it? And will Ciel get away with his sassy behavior? Warning: This fanfiction contains fluff and tickling.


**This is a Kuroshitsuji fanfic.**  
 **The anime/manga and all characters doesn't belong to me.**

 **Summary** : Ciel and Sebastian are visiting the Phantomhive London Residence and Ciel is actually willingly to play with the Prince. But what if Soma was constantly loosing and then gets sick of it? And will Ciel get away with his sassy behavior?  
 **Warning:** This fanfiction contains fluff and tickling.

* * *

"I won. Again"

"Huuh? No way, you cheated!"

"I did not. I'm just a better player than you."

Ciel smirked when the teen in front of him threw his cards onto the table, a childish pout making its way on his face after losing the fourth time in a row.

Ciel and Sebastian were currently in London, visiting the Phantomhive residence where prince Soma and his loyal servant Agni lived for now. After nearly getting crushed into a bone-crushing hug by the energetic purple haired teen and finishing his much needed afternoon tea Ciel had shown himself gracious and agreed to play cards with Soma. At first, he was a bit annoyed from the prince but now after winning every game and seeing the older boy getting more and more frustrated the young earl was clearly enjoying himself.

"You want to play another round? It will be the last one but don't worry, I will go easy on you." said Ciel with a sadistic smirk and a devious gleam in his eye that told the clear opposite. Sebastian who was standing together with Agni by the windows, watching them from there, chuckled silently at his masters behavior. When it comes to games, the young earl really showed no mercy.

"Bring it on Ciel! This time I will win for sure!" exclaimed Soma loudly as he put his cards together and hand them over to Ciel who begun to mix them with the skills of an experienced player.

"Good luck my prince." cheered the white haired man from behind as he watched his prince taking the cards that Ciel had shoved into his direction.

Soma grabbed the cards eagerly, hoping for a good hand and quickly looked over them. His grin vanished shortly after looking over them and his early confidence was swept away in seconds when his eyes quickly scanned the cards in his hands. They were absolutely useless and even worse than in the last round! He couldn't do anything with them!

Soma slowly glanced over his cards into the direction of the boy who was sitting in front of him only to see Ciel smirking at him when their eyes meet.

"Bad cards I guess?" teased the young earl and suppressed a chuckle when he saw the expression that Soma was showing. It was clearly written all over his face that he hadn't any luck and the boy found it hilarious how easily Soma was showing it on his face.

It didn't take the young earl long for defeating the other boy within minutes.

"Well, too bad. It seems like you aren't good at playing cards at all." said Ciel as he put the cards back into the package a small smirk still remaining on his features.

"You're just lucky." grumbled Soma, not very happy with the outcome of the game as he leaned with his arms crossed over his chest back into the couch. How was it even possible to lose against a boy four years younger than him not only four but now five times in a row?

"And you're a sore loser." said Ciel simply as he stood up and was about to go when a hand abruptly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

Ciel yelled in surprise when he suddenly felt the armchair of the couch pushing at the back of his knees and make him lose his balance. He fell backwards onto the couch, only to look right into Somas golden eyes after slowly opening his own blue one that he had closed during the fall.

"I'm not a sore loser, you are just afraid of loosing! Let's play another round." demanded Soma as he starred with serious eyes down at the smaller boy.

Ciel who had slowly recovered from the shock of falling backwards just rolled his eyes at Soma.

"You would only lose for the sixth time. I will win every time so it gets boring easily and you clearly are a sore loser." said Ciel as he sat up in a more comfortable position and moved a bit away from the other boy who was now huffing in anger.

"You can't know if I will lose or not if we won't play!" protested Soma, still holding Ciels wrist in his hand.

"Yes I do know that I would win because you are a horrible player and your poker face is even worse and now let me go." said Ciel as he tried to pry Somas hands of but the prince seemed to have more strength as Ciel had thought.

Soma who seemed to be completely obvious or just unimpressed by the younger boys attempt to get his arm free frowned at the answer.

"I am not that bad! You're no fair Ciel." said the older boy which made Sebastian snicker in the background.

"I never said that I was fair." came it back from the young earl as he still tried to get his wrist free.

"It seems like this idiot has more strength than brain." thought Ciel and sighed when he realized that an escape out of Somas hold was impossible.

"Play another round with me." said Soma with a demanding tone in his voice and pushed Ciel back into the couch when the later made another attempt to stand up.

Ciel who wasn't prepared of the impact fell backwards, with his back on the couch. Before he could start yelling at the other teen or even stand up he got already pinned down.

"What are you doing, you idiot!?" shouted Ciel angrily as he tried pushing Soma of off him who had sat down onto his tights and made it unable to move.

"Play another round with me or I won't let you go." said Soma as he grinned confidently, proud of his idea to simply hinder the boy from leaving

"Who do you think you are? As if I would agree with that." said Ciel and rolled his eyes at him.

"I won't let you go." said Soma simply and grinned smugly down at the other boy.

"And I won't play with you." replied Ciel and crossed his arms over his chest, not willing to let himself be ordered around like that. He didn't care if Soma was a prince or not, no one would get him into doing what they want with this kind of behavior.

Both teens glared at each other until Soma grinned again as he looked down at the boy under him who was giving him his death glare.

"I could make you play with me."

Ciel just raised an eyebrow at that. What did Soma think he could do to get him into playing along with his wishes? He wouldn't use violence, first because Sebastian was here and second because he wasn't a person who would ever try hurting him. So what other methods does he have...

Ciel couldn't even finish his thoughts when he suddenly felt a touch which he wasn't expecting.

Soma had placed his hands on his sides and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Ciel was confused at first but then as he put one and one together his eyes widened in shock when he finally realized what Soma was planning to do.

"Don't you dare." said Ciel with a dead serious face and glared at the still grinning prince.

"What is the problem Ciel? Something wrong?" teased Soma and he could tell that if looks could kill he would be probably dead by now but that didn't stop him from teasing the smaller boy.

"I only wanted to play cards with you Ciel. You only have to say yes and I let you go."

"As if I would do tha-STOP!"

Somas grin widened at how Ciels body jumped when he gave his sides two short squeezes.

"Just play another round with me."~ sing sanged Soma, his hands still placed at the young earls sides, ready to strike.

"Never" was all Ciel said as he glared at the teen above him but when he felt hands squeezing his sides again and again he couldn't help but bucking widely at the touch.

Before the young earl could prevent it from happening, a small giggle had already slipped out of his mouth.

"What was that? Did you maybe just lauuugh?" teased the older boy with a mischievous sparkle in eyes and a smug grin decorating his features.

"N-no and now get off, you're crushing me!" yelled an embarrassed young earl.

"To me that sounded like a giggle, young master." came it now from Sebastian who was watching the whole thing with amusement, while Agni stood besides him with a soft smile on his face.

"No one asked you Sebastian." came it coldly from the young earl as he glared at his butler and had grabbed Somas wrists, trying to hold them away from his body.

"You are really mean today Ciel. Maybe we should change that bad attitude of yours and replace it with some smiles." said Soma with a big grin on his face and begun to wiggle his fingers along the delicate ribs of the younger boy.

Ciel squirmed under the ticklish touch and quickly pressed his arms to his sides to stop the attacking fingers but it was to no use because Soma had already grabbed his arms within the next seconds.

"Ah ah ah" taunted Soma and grabbed first one and then the other arm of the younger boy and pinned them other his head with one hand.

"You won't get away this easily now Ciel." said the older boy and Ciel who had until now somehow managed to hold every sound, except for the little giggle from the beginning in, knew that he was now seriously screwed.

Soma smirked when he saw the expression on the youngsters face when he realized what would happen next.

"Let's see how ticklish the earl of Phantomhive really is." teased the prince as he laid his hand on the perfectly stretched out stomach in front of him. Ciels breath hitched at the touch and he unwillingly sucked his stomach in when he felt fingertips lightly prodding his torso. When Soma actually curled his fingers, a victorious grin take over his face as he saw how the corner of Ciels lips slowly turned upwards and he tried to bury his face into his arm to avoid seeing him in the face but that was a fatal mistake.

The moment where Ciel wasn't paying attention, too engrossed in trying to hold his laughter in, Soma attacked.

He let his hand dart forward and promptly started to let his fingers wiggle in the unprotected armpit of the younger boy.

Ciel who wasn't prepared for that, let out a squeal in surprise and within seconds the room was filled with bright and sweet laughter.

"My my, seems like the young master is really ticklish." chuckled Sebastian, perfect lips curled into an amused smirk as he watched how the young prince tickled his master to pieces. Agni nodded in agreement, also wearing a smile on his face while watching the teens in front of him.

"Yohohou idihihot, stohohop!" shrieked Ciel in panicked laughter when a hand clawed at his rib cage and sent ticklish sparks all through his body.

"Watch your attitude Ciel~." was all the prince said as he let his devious fingers dance all over the younger's upper body.

Ciel couldn't help but giggle when Soma slipped his warm hand under his thin shirt and scribbled all over his tummy. When Soma dipped his finger into his bellybutton the smaller boy arched his back and his laughter raised up a pitch, making the other boy grin.

"Got a sensitive tummy?" teased Soma and prodded some more of the soft and fleshy parts of Ciels abdomen.

"I hahahate y-youhuhu" was all the younger teen could bring out as he tried to glare at the prince but the bright smile on his face and the childlike laughter that where constantly flowing out of his mouth didn't really helped with that.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your friend. But I will forgive you if you take back what you said about me being a sore loser." said Soma as he stopped the tickling for a second, waiting for an answer and letting the boy under him take a short break.

"I - huff - will - huff – never – huff- say that." pressed Ciel out as he gasped for air, his chest raising up and down in a fast pace.

"Well it seems like I have no other choice to continue then." said Soma with fake-repentance in his voice and before Ciel could get his breath back under control, he found himself back into a world full of ticklish and teasing touches, lots of giggles and laughter purring out of his mouth when Soma stared to drill his thumbs into his delicate hipbones, wiggle his fingers all over his tummy and sides and actually counted his ribs one by one which let the smaller boy blush when he couldn't suppress the giggles and his face flush in a light shade of pink of embarrassment.

"Ahahaha S-somahaha nohoh hehe" choked Ciel out when the taller teen let his wrist go only to dig grab with both hands behind himself and squeezed Ciels knees, kneaded his thighs and pinched wiggled his fingers under the boys knees which let Ciel kick out his legs and let out some high pitched giggles.

When he couldn't take anymore, Ciel grabbed a pillow that laid next to him on the couch and threw it with all he got into Somas face. The later fell from the couch when the pillow hit him full force right into the face.

Ciel sat up, cheeks still colored in a light pink and still painting hard, as he looked over to Soma who was laying on the ground, his legs still on the couch but his upper body on the ground, the pillow still placed on his face.

"Why did you do that?" asked the prince loudly as he sat up from his ridiculous position and looked at him like a kicked puppy.

"Because you nearly killed me, you idiot." scolded Ciel and rolled his eyes.

"You could just have take back what you said and I would have stopped." came it back from the now pouting prince who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, in front of the couch.

Sebastian and Agni both sighed in sync as they watched their now bickering masters. This seemed to be turning out into a long night.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
